


Use Those Hands For Something Other Than Redstone

by FusionFollower



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff I guess, JUST THE MINECRAFT PERSONAS NOT THE YOUTUBERS, M/M, One-Shot, Sexual Content, Smut, mostly just these two getting busy, takes place in minecraft, takes place in season 7 I guess, things get Spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: Grian doesn't care if Mumbo's busy with his redstone projects, that's just not how he rolls."Grian- I'm trying- to work!" Mumbo exclaimed in between kisses.His protests were ignored and his heart skipped a beat at Grian's lustful grin. "How about you try using those hands for something other than redstone?"
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	Use Those Hands For Something Other Than Redstone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not shipping the actual people, just the minecraft personas.
> 
> Rating as 'Not rated' because I felt it should be M but wanted to be safe.
> 
> This is the longest smut I've ever written and I have yet to write smut that I've kept up longer than a couple days XD this is so different then what I usually write, let me know how I did.

It was suppose to be a work day.

Honestly, Mumbo had a whole list of chores to get done and many redstone projects, one was going to be for a game called The Button, which meant going to the nether, but of course he just couldn't get anything done now could he?

Not without Grian throwing a fit at least.

"Mumboooo spend time with me!" Grian whined, following behind Mumbo as he tried to gather his materials.

"Grian, I said I'm busy today, tomorrow I will be all yours okay? But I have to get stuff done." Mumbo told him as gently as he could, giving Grian a quick peck on the cheek before going back to rummaging through his chests and shoulker boxes.

But Grian was not satisfied with that, he wanted Mumbo's attention and he wanted it now.

Mumbo froze as Grian snaked his hands around his waist. "Grian..." He spoke in a warning tone, only to feel Grian's lips on his neck.

"Surely you can work tomorrow..." Grian mumbled, gently kissing and nipping at Mumbo's neck.

"Ngh...Grian I'm serious..." Mumbo grumbled, but despite his protests he didn't find himself fighting very hard as Grian loosely grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the bed.

Grian shot him a mischievous grin. "Sorry Mumbo," He pushed Mumbo onto the bed. "You're mine today~"

Without waiting to hear his response, Grian pressed his lips against Mumbo's, wasting no time slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Unable to hold it back, Mumbo let out a moan as Grian's tongue explored his mouth, his desire to work on redstone slipping away with every moment. 

Finally, Mumbo broke their kiss with a groan. "Grian- I'm trying- to work!" Mumbo exclaimed in between kisses.

His protests were ignored and his heart skipped a beat at Grian's lustful grin. "How about you try using those hands for something other than redstone?"

That comment was the last straw for Mumbo, he couldn't resist after that. Without warning he gripped Grian tightly and flipped them over in the bed, making Grian yelp. "If you insist." Mumbo told him in a low whisper before kissing him passionately. 

Grian kissed back with just as much force and wrapped his legs around Mumbo's waist and his arms around his neck, pulling Mumbo as close as possible. There was a connection between them, unlike anything either had ever felt before. They've never felt closer to another person than with each other.

Slowly, they broke their heated kiss and Grian let out pants as he stared into Mumbo's eyes, the only things that could be seen in them were love and lust so cruelly mixed together it was like a new emotion that was theirs and theirs alone.

Mumbo pressed his mouth to Grian's neck and sucked on a particularly sensitive spot, hard. Grian let out a yelp of pleasure and pain. "A-Ahh..."

"You...are so...so amazing...I love you so much." Mumbo spoke softly between neck kisses, leaving multiple blemishes on Grian's neck, marks that proved he belonged to him.

Grian chuckled quietly, pleasant sensations running through his body and mainly going to his jeans. "Mumbo..." He mumbled in a soft voice that sent chills up Mumbo's spine.

Slowly, Mumbo placed a delicate hand on Grian's jeans, over the spot that was quickly becoming hard as a rock. "Needy much?" He chuckled.

"Oh shut up, like you're one to talk." Grian smirked lightly, panting a little as he felt Mumbo's hardness pressed against his thigh. 

"Hehehe...fair enough, so, you mentioned using my hands for something other than redstone?" Mumbo spoke seductively, hands slipping into Grian's pants.

Grian yelped, face flushing red as he felt Mumbo's hand wrapping around him. "M-Mumbo...more..." He moaned lightly.

Not able to wait any longer, Mumbo got to work on undressing Grian, slipping his shirt off before working on his jeans. "Oh, we're just getting right to it huh?" Grian spoke in a chuckle, face flushed and panting as he let Mumbo take his clothes off.

"Would you rather I play a tease?" Mumbo smirked, taking a moment to remove his own shirt and pants, stripping down to just his boxers. 

"Bloody hell, no." Grian smiled, cupping Mumbo's face in his hands and kissing him deeply. 

Grian let out a squeak as Mumbo inserted a finger in him, and then another after a few moments. "M-More..." He moaned, unable to wait any longer. "Pleaseee..." He added when Mumbo ignored his plea.

Taking pity on him, Mumbo stripped off his own boxers after taking his fingers out. "Let me know if it's too much, love." Mumbo told him gently, caressing his cheek in such a way that made Grian fall in love with him even more. 

He felt Mumbo inside him and at first it was a little painful, making him grit his teeth, but as he stared into Mumbo's eyes the pain dissipated and was replaced with pleasure. "O-Okay..."

Mumbo began to do gentle thrusts, every movement made with the upmost care to ensure he did hurt Grian. Grian let out a few moans at the sensation, his hands gripping Mumbo's back as his legs trembled.

"You can go faster..." He mumbled out into Mumbo's ear, causing Mumbo to comply immedientally and thrust harder. Grian began to feel a sensation build up in his stomach. "Mumbo...I-I think I'm gonna..." 

"It's fine love, don't worry about it. Besides...I think I'm gonna too..." Mumbo admitted with a sheepish smile as he felt a pit in his stomach as well. 

Grian released first, panting hard as he felt the waves of pleasure. Mumbo quickly separated himself from Grian and allowed himself to release on the bed sheets.

When the two finished, they collapsed together on the bed, Mumbo's arms wrapped tightly around Grian's body,

"So...was that better than redstone?" Grian asked with a smile.

Mumbo pretended to think. "Hm...I dunno, I really like redstone."

Grian pressed his lips against Mumbo's, sliding his tongue over his bottom lip before releasing him.

"Okay, better than redstone." He admitted with a smirk, pressing a kiss to the side of Grian's head. 

It would be fine, he'd get work done tomorrow, until then he could spend all his time with the one he loves most.


End file.
